


Two Heads Are Better Than One

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [46]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Pear, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes home early to find that Thor and Mjolnir have started the party without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Heads Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> It would have been cruel of me not to share the hammer fun with Thor. You understand.

**IX: Double Penetration**

 

Loki would have thought of it eventually. Perhaps it would have occurred to him soon even if this hadn't happened. But it did happen. Loki had returned home early from a trip to the spice market in Vanaheim; a particular seller there carried dried bloodwort that was twice the strength of anyone else's, and he was running low. Loki had planned to remain for a day or two, enjoying the luxuries of the Vanir court, but something called him home.

And by 'something,' of course, he meant Thor's ass.

The same ass that was currently sliding up and down on his hammer. He might almost have felt a pang of jealousy, were it not his name on Thor's lips. He slipped quietly into the room and knelt behind him. His golden skin rippled as his muscles tensed and relaxed, gleaming with a fine sheen of sweat. The air smelled of salt and almond oil and it took all Loki’s strength not to lean forward and run his tongue down Thor’s spine. Instead he waited for Thor to rise up and he laid one finger against the handle, so that when he slid back down he found a surprise. His body bowed forwards as he gasped at the unexpected addition.

“Loki,” Thor said, not having to look.

“Don’t stop. You look beautiful like this.” Loki reached around with his free hand to stroke Thor's cock.

Thor fought back a moan. “But now you’re here. I’d rather have you.”

Loki leaned close, breathing his words into Thor's ear. “Oh, but brother, why choose? Just imagine me sliding in there, right next to your hammer. How full you would be, how very loose when we were done."

Thor was moving faster, bouncing helplessly on his hammer and Loki sped his hand until Thor came with a cry.

Loki held him close until his shaking relaxed into stillness. “Eat a good dinner tonight, brother,” he said as he rose to his feet. “You will want to keep your strength up.”

It was difficult to unpack his things when all he could think about was that night. Thor would still be loose from that afternoon, but not nearly loose enough. What perfect timing for him to have found Thor in such a position _just_ after buying something new. The spice market was not the only place in Vanaheim to receive his gold.

 

Thor ate heartily, as well became a warrior. Loki could hear the people’s approving murmurs as Thor ran his arm along his chin, wiping away the sticky-sweet fruit juices that Loki so wanted to lick away. Just for now they were hiding what they were to each other, allowing the other realms to fight over the favors of Asgard and its eligible princes. One day, they would hide no longer and Loki would lick just as he pleased.

They left the table and returned to their hall together. The excitement hummed over Thor's skin and Loki wallowed in it.

The moment the door was closed behind them Thor had Loki pressed to the wall. "Your chambers or mine, dear brother?" he murmured into Loki's lips.

"Mine. I brought you a gift, it is waiting for you."

Thor's eyes glowed; gifts from Vanaheim never failed to be utterly indulgent.

He was not disappointed. He stopped dead in the middle of the doorway. "Is that what I think it is?" he breathed.

"It is. The perfect thing to get you ready for us."

Thor was far too eager to begin (as, in truth, was Loki) to waste time on undressing. Loki gave a twist of his fingers and they were bare and savoring the sight of the other's clear desire.

Loki picked up Thor's gift and strode to the bed, confident that Thor would follow. He did, wrapping his arms around Loki halfway there and carrying him the rest of the way. At times it was irksome, being reminded of their differences in size and stature, and of how Thor was the ideal and Loki was simply not. At other times, though - very, very good times - Thor reminded Loki that his own ideal was something very different.

"I can't wait to give you your present," Loki said.

"Neither can I," Thor said. "I think I'm ready for it, from earlier."

"Then we must delay no longer," Loki told him, drawing his legs apart.

Closed, the toy looked like a perfect golden pear, the end thick but rounded well enough that he was able to slide it inside with only a little pressure.

“How’s it feel?” Loki asked.

Thor shifted slightly, testing it. “Good. Easy.”

“Enjoy it now. Soon it won’t be easy at all.”

“And I’ll enjoy that far more.”

“You always want more, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. Would you have me any other way?”

“Definitely not.” Loki took the small bar between his fingers. “Ready?”

“Completely.”

He gave it only a fraction of a turn, well aware of how quickly the petals spread open. Unlike the others Loki had looked at, in which only the pear itself broadened, this one also grew thicker through the base. The other kind could be locked in place, and Loki had certainly idled over them before making (strange enough, for him) the practical choice. The pear widened far more quickly, demanding Thor’s full attention. If Loki guessed right, he wasn’t even aware that his opening was being stretched with it.

“More,” Thor demanded, arching his back and gasping when Loki gave it another turn.

”You like that, do you?” Loki smirked.

“Like doesn’t even begin to cover it.” Thor pulled him down to sprawl across him, those big warm hands all over Loki's skin and twisting into his hair, pulling him down for voracious kisses.

"I'm most gratified."

"More," Thor said again, but Loki shook his head no.

"We have all night, brother, and I intend to use every minute."

It wasn't easy, taking things so slowly when he ached for what was to follow, but this torturous slowness bore the double benefit of making sure Thor was fully and safely prepared and of making Thor writhe and beg each time Loki gave it the tiniest turn. Three full turns would have it fully open. Two and a half turns would have him opened enough to be ready for both Loki and Mjolnir. By the time Loki'd given it two, Thor was sweating with the strain.

"Are you all right?" Loki asked, smoothing back the hair that clung to Thor's face.

Though he spoke through a clenched jaw, Thor nodded. "I've always wanted to try one of these," he said.

Loki's eyes gleamed. "I am learning so much of your desires, brother. They are delectable."

He waited for Thor's harsh panting to ease before giving it the last turn. It was impossible to watch this and not imagine how it must feel, growing larger and larger inside. He straddled Thor's chest and ran his cock across Thor's lips. "It's time. Get it nice and wet for me."

Thor took it instantly, rolling his tongue all over it as it slid into his mouth. He choked a little when Loki started to enter his throat – it was something he needed to work up to – but when Loki tried to pull back, strong hands clamped down on his hips and drew him in deeper. Thor's face got red and his eyes got wet, and yet he did not let Loki move until his chest was heaving with the need for air. He took a few quick breaths and pulled Loki right back in, repeating it until Loki finally shoved his hands off his hips.

Loki moved back down the bed and closed the pear, kissing Thor on the leg when he made a sound of protest. It seemed tiny now, almost lost in Thor's wide-stretched opening, and it slipped effortlessly out of him.

Thor called Molnir to his hand. "How would you like me set her?" he asked.

"Handle up, like before."

When she was set down, Loki stretched his legs out on either side and scooted close. He leaned back on his elbows and looked up at Thor with a quirked eyebrow. "All yours," he said.

Thor's eyes _glowed_ as he brought himself into place. He took a moment to simply look at Loki beneath him before he reached back to hold cock and hammer together. Loki put one hand on his thigh, affectionate, as he began to lower himself. He had to use some force to get them started, but once they were in... oh, the look on Thor's face was like nothing Loki had ever seen. Even if it didn't feel like this – so very tight, and the contrast between smooth hard metal and warm yielding flesh utterly intoxicating – this would still be a pleasure just to see that look.

He moaned as he slid down, so many tiny increments, each one bringing another rush of sensation, another shiver and smile. "That's it," he breathed when he had taken everything.

"You're not done, you know. You have to be the one to move," Loki pointed out. It wasn't _strictly_ true, but Thor always loved surprises.

"Of course," Thor realized. His chest was heaving and Loki reached up with both hands to stroke it and toy with his nipples, pinching them into tight pink peaks. Once he let go, Thor tensed his legs and rose back up. His ring held tight and fluttering, not wanting to move, reluctant to let go.

"Your body wants to keep us inside," Loki told him.

Thor nodded. "I know," he panted. "It's hard to move like this."

"But isn't it worth it?"

"I think so. But maybe..." Thor let himself fall forwards, catching his weight with one hand on the pillow by Loki's head. He lowered his head to claim greedy kisses. Loki slipped one hand around Thor's back while the other slid lower, reaching down to feel the skin of Thor's opening stretched so obscenely far, running his finger along the line where he could feel the metal disappear inside. Thor moaned into Loki's mouth and shifted his hips, rocking gingerly forwards and back. It made him moan and he did it again. Again. He was far too full to bounce, but he ground down, trying to take them deeper.

"Oooo... yes, Thor, do that," gasped Loki. He took Thor's cock in his hand, stroking it with the smooth lazy strokes his brother loved.

Thor pressed down harder, harder, trying to get more and loosing a whimper of frustration when he couldn't get them any deeper...

...and Loki rolled his hips.

" _Hah!_   Oh, again, please, again, Loki," Thor pleaded. So he did it again, and again, not letting up on Thor's cock for one second, and by the third time Thor was only holding himself up through the force of will. "Don't stop, please don't stop," Thor babbled.

As though Loki could have stopped now. It would have been impossible to do anything except keep going, keep chasing that tiny bit of friction that was really all he needed with Thor so tight around him, lovely little muscles fluttering and tensing and when Thor clenched down around him that was it, Loki thrust _in_ as hard as he could and everything froze as something gave way and he cried out, pleasure-blind and sobbing.

He was dimly aware that Thor's muscles were squeezing rhythmically, long sharp contractions that matched the showers of heat across his skin as a stream of broken words poured from Thor's lips.

"I don't think I can move," Thor groaned when he could speak.

"I certainly can't," Loki mumbled.

In the end they waited for Loki's erection to subside, letting it slip free as it softened. Thor still had difficulty making his body obey his wishes, but at last they were sprawled together across the bed, Mjolnir on the carpet below.

Thor played idly with a lock of Loki's hair, letting the curl wrap around his finger. "Do you think you could fit beside the pear next time?" he whispered.

Loki closed his eyes and smiled.


End file.
